


a bit of stress (is no match for a good hug)

by toast (aone)



Series: five word prompts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: “how was practice?” you ask. “besides nearly spraining your ankle.”





	a bit of stress (is no match for a good hug)

**Author's Note:**

> "how about a hug, hm?" + taeyong
> 
> [ _five word prompts_ ](https://bananaseok.tumblr.com/post/179400689864/five-word-prompts)

it’s amazing, really, how fast taeyong managed to get from point A (the dance studio) to point B (your apartment) in the span of ten minutes after texting you about needing a bath and a fresh set of clothes.

you’re sitting on your bed, mindlessly scrolling through social media while the shower runs and you hear taeyong singing to an audience of one, who can barely recognize the lyrics being muddled by the steady spray of water. there’s a neat pile of folded clothing on the bathroom counter that you sneaked in while he disappeared behind the curtain; one of the few spare pairs of sweats taeyong decided one day to just leave behind.

_(”because i’m going to be spending time here with you! if it gets too late and i have to stay over, i need clothes.”)_

you flop onto your side, setting your phone facedown in front of you as your eyes fixate on the door to the ongoing concert.

taeyong came through the open door with a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth but otherwise made a beeline straight for the shower, leaving you paces behind. it strikes you as odd, because as much as taeyong advocates for great hygiene, he always shows up at your apartment with a blooming smile, a lingering smooch (or _smooches_ ), and a few words of affection because he is, in all simplicity, a romantic.

you must’ve zoned out at some point because the next time your vision comes into focus, taeyong is stepping into your bedroom, warm mist clinging to his skin. his brows are a bit pinched and you think you see slight discomfort narrow his eyes whenever he puts weight on his right foot. you sit up with concern.

“your leg…?”

taeyong takes a seat by your side. “i kind of twisted my ankle during practice. no sprain, but i don’t wanna push it either.”

you place a hand on his side and gesture for him to turn a bit so that he’s able to rest his foot in your lap. you roll the pant leg up just enough to see with your own two eyes that there’s no telltale swelling of a proper injury. there isn’t, thankfully, but you find yourself massaging the joint nonetheless. taeyong sighs.

“how was practice?” you ask. “besides nearly spraining your ankle.”

he laughs a little and it’s nice. you hope your fingers aren’t too cold as you rub his ankle, switching between firm and light pressure.

“good. the new choreography is a bit difficult and can be overwhelming since we’re still in the learning stages, but we’ll be fine.”

your gaze meets his and there seems to be a lot he isn’t talking about. you scrunch your nose and shoot him a controlled glare but don’t say anything.

“…the performances are being moved up at least a week and that doesn’t give us much time to perfect it like usual,” taeyong admits, a sheepish smile gracing his lips. “i’m stressed.”

you nod, gently pulling him closer with an arm curved around his back, and he giggles. you almost have him in your lap when you stop to look at him. he looks back.

**“how about a hug, hm?”**

taeyong’s smile stretches into a bright grin and he all but burrows into your embrace. head tucked underneath your chin, arms tight around your waist, and damp hair tickling your face and filling your nose with the smell of your own conditioner.

this is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, have some sort stuff while i figure out a way out of this writer's block


End file.
